The present disclosure relates to a local area network (LAN) cable.
The LAN cable is used for a local area network (LAN) construction. The LAN cable includes a sheath, and an electrical wire accommodated in the sheath and coated with an insulating body (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-4025). Ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer (EVA) in which vinyl acetate (VA) amount is greater than or equal to 20% is generally known as the material of the sheath.